starwarstapestryfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Here is where we'll collect the most common questions about Star Wars: Tapestry. If you have a question you don't see covered, ask it at the 'Discussion' tab at the upper right, and someone will come and answer it here. Also, be sure to visit A Player's Guide to Tapestry for in-depth essays on playing the game. Getting Started What Level is my character? There are no levels in Star Wars: Tapestry, and there are no dice. The game is played with your imagination, cooperation, and storytelling skills. Want to be a half-dismantled protocol droid, begging for passage offworld on the streets of Mos Eisley? You can do it. Want to play the captain of a Star Destroyer, with troops and starfighters at your disposal? You can do that, too. Does my character need to be approved before I start posting? Nope! If you have your concept fleshed out, you may begin posting immediately. It's considered good form to come and say 'hi' in the Out-of-Character thread, however! Do I need to read all of the Tapestry In-Character threads before joining the game? Absolutely not. While doing so would certainly provide you with a deeper understanding of (and appreciation for) the characters and events of the game, it's not a necessity. In fact, that's what this Wiki is for. Besides - your story begins when you enter the scene! However, once you have joined the game, it is important to read the other posts and keep up to date with the other characters. After all, you never know when you're going to meet them! Star Wars: Tapestry is brought to life by players creating a story together, and to simply post your own 'fan-fiction' for other people to read is contrary to the spirit of the game. Is there a 'Timeline of Events' I can read? An official 'timeline of events' was attempted, but was deemed too complicated due to the multiple characters and plotlines involved. Players are encouraged to keep their characters' in-game histories up to date in their Wiki entries which, as an added benefit, provide helpful insight into the specific characters' perspective on situations. Can my character be a villain? Yes. In fact, villains are strongly encouraged, because there tend to be fewer of them. If you choose to play as a villain, you'll have no lack of heroes to antagonize! Playing the Game Who is the Gamemaster? There isn't one. Or, more accurately, we all are. It is up to the players to keep Tapestry entertaining, fair, and fun. What style of writing is used? Past tense, third-person, like a common novel: "Zed fired at the stormtroopers", not "Zed fires at the stormtroopers." And certainly not "I fire at the stormtroopers." Do I have to post every day? No. Or every week, or every month. You can post whenever you want (up to a maximum of once per day), but you can also leave the game indefinitely at any time, and come back whenever you want to (or not). Don't be surprised, however, if the galaxy carries on in your absence! What happens to my character while I'm away? Your character will be run by the players you were last with, in a supporting role. Remember, your character can't be killed by another player - he will be safe with his fellows, but might not find himself at the 'center of the action'. If you leave the game for an extended period without announcing any intention of coming back, it's possible the other players may bid your character farewell at the nearest spaceport. Do I have to join up with a party of players? No. Just as in real life, you are free to go where you wish, hang around with whomever you like, or keep to yourself as you please. It should be said, though, that completely isolating oneself sort of defeats the purpose of a game like this (and can be rather dull), so don't be afraid to dive in and have your character meet anyone that catches their eye. Plus, you never know who's going to come looking for you! Wiki Stuff Am I required to maintain my own Wiki entry? Yes and no. Remember that, outside of the game itself, your Wiki entry is the portal through which the other players and readers can get to know your character, and can go a long way toward making him/her a desirable person to interact with. If your Wiki entry only says something like, "Zed Narto is a twenty-five year old man from Corellia", well... that's not really going to generate much interest in the character. Other players may pop in to update your character from time to time, but they certainly shouldn't be depended on to do so. What sort of information should my character's article contain? While your character's Wiki entry can contain information about her history before Tapestry, articles have been found to be most useful when presented as a 'running tally' of events within the game. There is no official 'timeline of events' here (such a thing has been attempted, but was deemed too complicated due to the multiple characters and plotlines involved). Thus, the best way for readers to get a sense of your character's dramatic 'arc' is by reading it on her page; not only what's happened to her in the game, but how she feels about it - because different characters are going to react to the same events in different ways. Where can I get an original portrait of my character? I'm glad you asked! Having an original portrait is the icing on the cake for your character, and is highly recommended. After all, you've spent all this effort and imagination dreaming up a unique and compelling individual - why would you want to slap a picture of Ben Affleck on it? For the absolute best in original, made-to-order Star Wars art, visit the Star Wars Artists' Guild and put in a request on their forums. Be sure to fully read and abide by their request protocols, for a better chance of your character being chosen! Can I help out with the formatting/detailing of articles that aren't related to my character? By all means. In fact, we're hoping you will. Between all of us, we stand to create a pretty fascinating little encyclopedia, here! Category:Player Resources